


'Galileo' For The Win (Ben Hardy Imagine)

by double_the_D16



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Acting, Amusement, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fanfiction, Filming, Friendship, Imagine your OTP, Male-Female Friendship, Movie Set, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_the_D16/pseuds/double_the_D16
Summary: You’re back at Ben’s door after a difficult night out with Rockie, your boyfriend and you can definitely see the difference.





	'Galileo' For The Win (Ben Hardy Imagine)

**Author's Note:**

> [Part two of "Galileo or Stop Laughing At Me While I'm Filming.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488418) Check that one before reading this one.
> 
> (Posted too on Tumblr [here](http://d-double-trouble.tumblr.com/post/182257825170/galileo-for-the-win-galileo-or-stop-laughing) and [here.](https://meddows-theblondebastard.tumblr.com/post/182295269831/galileo-for-the-win-galileo-or-stop-laughing)

* * *

 

It was after 10PM when you faced Ben’s apartment door. You were slightly tired, your phone was switched to ‚silent mode’ and you, yourself, had a bitter taste in your mouth. It would’ve been better if you had accepeted Ben’s offer from earlier this day. Your night out with Rockie was pretty terrible, to be honest. He liked to call it a _date_ , but it didn’t feel like one at all. You two went to a restaurant near your house, a place you used to frequent before because you enormously enjoyed their food. Also, the place where you, Ben and Rockie hung out together for the first time. This time, Rockie acted so strange; he has questioned you, he looked at you and talked to you on a suspicious tone and he was all moody, like some particular thing really pissed him off. You couldn’t explain to yourself his behaviour, but it was certain that it ruined your night and bored you. What if Rockie found out you weren’t at work today and that you actually lied to him? No, he couldn’t have. You didn’t even spill something out, and it wasn’t a thing which should’ve worried you.

You don’t even care now.

After a few more seconds of thinking, you finally knock on the door. You can’t tell if someone’s approaching to open it, you can’t really define any sound inside the apartment. Holding your handbag over your shoulder and biting your lip, you see someone now looking at you through the opened door. It was nice to see that soft, blonde hair again.

„Oh.” He started. „It isn’t _that_ late for you to be here, Y/N.”

„Hi.” You welcomed slowly. „So can I come in?” An answer to your question wasn’t needed, he just got out of your way and let you in without any comment. After he closed the door, his attention was all yours.

„Your night with Rockie?”

„I don’t really want to talk about this right now. I am tired and a bit angry.” You answered him. Your voice was calm, though. You were keeping your tone clean.

„Okay, sure. Everyone is in the living room, come with me. They’ll be very happy to see you.” Ben said, nodding. You let him walk in front of you while you followed him from behind. As you were approaching the living room, the voices you were hearing became more and more proeminent. Lucy’s one was subtle and cute as always while those deep masculine tones almost managed to cover it all.

Once they saw you, they stopped talking instantly. On each of their faces appeared a wide smile and they all greeted you.

„Y/N, it’s so nice to see you!” Gwilym said, but before you could start to talk, someone wrapped their arms around your waist. The sweet smell of her hair made you smile.

„Y/N!” Lucy was obviously excited to see you. You tried not to look too tensed and murmured a _,hello’_ to each one of them. Then, you waved. When Lucy’s hand dragged you where she was sitting, on the couch, you had the chance to hi5 with each of the boys. They had beer bottles in their hands. Lucy had a glass full of juice, you assmued, with a straw in it.

„Lemonade, juice … And, well, I think beer is out of the discussion.” Ben suggested.

„Lemonade would be fine.” And then the boy went straight to the kitchen.

„I heard that you cannot come tonight.” The blonde girl beside you said.

„’Turns out I’m here, right?”

„You visited us today, but I didn’t get to see you.” Joe joined the conversation.”And you stole Ben in the lunch break.” He added. You smiled at him.

„It wasn’t like that.”

„It’s okay, Y/N, you don’t need to lie. Ben is not restricted to see other girls. I’m quite understanding.”

„Did I hear my name somwhere around here?” The one you were talking about had just came back with a glass in his hand. He came and handed it to you. You thanked him.

”Just Joe and his protection over you.” You said, looking at Joe with an amused expression. He winked.

„How lovely.” Ben replied while going to the place where the armchair Joe was sitting on was. „Not in front of her, please.” He begged.

This was clearly a thing for them. Joe and Ben became very friendly with each other quickly while working together on set. They had inside jokes, some of them which seemed strange for you and sometimes even making you a little jealous. All in all, it was funny to be around them and see them interacting like that. It’s a good thing they get along, especially for the bond they need to have in the movie. The others, Rami, Gwilym and Lucy were enjoying each other’s company just the same, they know how to get close to you and make you laugh, especially when they’re all together. It’s been barely three months since you met them for the first time and it has already felt like they have been your friends for years. Rami has an intelligence which makes you feel like a child when you talk to him, Joe is literally Joey Tribbiani from _Friends_ , Gwilym acts just like a father in front of you all, not to mention how tall he is. He’s cute and knows how to play with words, always been around to make conversation with you about everything he would’ve noticed you are into. And Lucy … Lucy is a total sweetheart, always supporting, funny, a little clumsy, gentle, beautiful and incredibly good at giving advice. She helped you so much in three months with your questions about pregnancy, your messed up thoughts and with those shitty days you’ve had when everything seemed so upside down for no reason. She’s got a little obsession for dessert too and that brings you two even closer to each other. It is very exciting to be around them. Truly.

And Ben seems to be over the moon to know such persons. To see him so determinated, hard-working and eager for what future can bring him is a pleasure. He becomes more and more free around people, with you he behaves wonderfully, he makes you laugh and cheers you up everytime he has the opportunity. Being an actor fits him like a glove, it makes him glow and you can glow with him too.

You don’t realize how time passes when you, Lucy, Ben, Rami, Gwilym and Joe start talking. They continue to discuss about the upcoming scenes that need to be filmed over the next few days, debates about the movie’s relase date, future events and interviews, days off and free time and eventually, you feel the need to rest your head on Lucy’s shoulder. The glass of lemonade is still in your lap, but you don’t pay attention to it while your eyelinds become heavy enough to make your eyes close. You didn’t want to abandon the conversation with your friends, but you simply couldn’t help the fact that you were tired. This day has tired you and Rockie hasn’t helped you too much either. Sleep takes hold of you. The voices of your friends are losing intensity and you’re so comfortable.

After a good period of time when no sound is coming from your mouth, Ben finally notices that you have fallen asleep. With the eyes of the others watching his movements, he gets up from next to Rami and gets to you. His arms wrap around your waist and soon, he’s carrying you to his bedroom. It’s so hard to feel him moving, you sleep peacefully, only shifting when feeling a soft surface beneath you. Before returning to the living room, Ben looks at you once again and at the way your mouth is slightly parted whenever you’re sleeping. Smiling for himself, he turns off the lamp on the nightstand and leaves the door cracked behind him.

*****

When you suddenly wake up it’s 3AM in the morning. That’s what your phone’s clock is saying when the light of the homescreen blinds you. Leaving it on the bed, you get up trying not to lose your balance due to fatigue and reach for the doorknob only to realize that the door is actually open. The hallway is very quiet to the living room and you can’t hear a voice while walking. In the living room, Ben is ready to lie down on the couch, with the TV on.

„Ben?”  You murmur, rubbing both of your eyes.

„What are you doing, Y/N? Go back to sleep.”

„They’re gone already?” You asked, trying to find Lucy or Joe or Rami anywhere around. Instead, the room seemed dark and empty. Ben saw the confusion on your face so he made you understand.

„It’s late. Joe was the last one to leave, but yeah. They went home.”

„I fell asleep early, but I was tired.”

„I know. I saw it. Are you okay?” He asked, as if he was unsure of your situation. You didn’t really understand what he was referring to but you wanted to make him understand as well.

„Yeah, of course I am.”

„What happened tonight?” You didn’t move from your place. He, on the other hand, got closer until he was almost next to you. Rockie returned to your mind like a boulder, but you were lucky that your nerves  were eased by now.

„You mean about me and Rockie? He is just … We went out and he was suspicious all the time. I felt him being tensed while he was talking to me. Almost angry, I can say. I don’t know, it was very upsetting . I couldn’t wait to come back home after that, so when we did, I waited for him to fall asleep and then here I was. That’s what happened.”

„Uh …” Was all Ben could say about what he heard. You knew that he didn’t want to comment about your relationship or get too annoyed at Rockie because he cared about what you could’ve thought.  He wasn’t always able to control his reactions, he was aware of how stupid Rockie could’ve been sometimes.

„He starts to get on my nerves very quickly with this phases of his. He manages to get me tired all the damn time.” You confessed while your friend could only nod in agreement. „Ben, I know what you think even if you don’t prefer to talk.”

„That’s good because I won’t say it. You’re right, it’s annoying, but as you said today at the cafe, he has to understand.”

„Faster if possible.”

„Don’t ruin your rest with this now. Go back and sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow morning, okay? I’m gonna make sure to wake you up with the smell of coffee.” And he was right. You didn’t have to think about your childish boyfriend everytime you got into some kind of fight with him. And the most important, not now. Maybe he has to think about his behaviour too, if it isn’t too much to handle.

„You’ll sleep on the couch?” Only you could think about something like that in this moment.

„Don’t worry about it.”

„I honestly don’t get how can you handle all my drama.” You were a little ashamed of Ben and of how many times he had to witness your life turning into a soap opera. Good for you, he never thinked like that about you and will never be able to. As long as he could help, it was more than fine for him. And unlike Rockie, he really knew you.

„I wish you a good night. Now go back to bed!” He even gestured you back to the hallway. You lifted your hands up in defense and turned around to go back to the bedroom. All the while, you wore a sheepish smile on your face.

 

You were lying on your back, half-asleep when a strong, kind of sweet smell awoken all of your senses. You stretched your arms in the air and you blinked several times to get used to the image in front of your eyes. You took a deep breath and sealed your lips, which were parted because of your weird habit. Getting up, you got scared when you saw Ben just by the edge of the bed holding a cup of coffee in one of his hands.

„I hope not to find saliva on my pillow.”

„Aw, good morning to you too.” You cooed at him, not even taking in consideration his comment.

„As I promised …” He said, giving you the cup of coffee. „I had to let it cool down, as you prefer iced coffee.” Hearing him saying those words was funny and beautiful in the same time. A nice thing to wake up to.

„An observer. Sweet.” Your voice was definitely not normal in the morning. The sound of it almost made you cringe. However, you took a sip from your coffee.

„I’ll be back in the kitchen. My coffee is there.” Not long after he was out of the room, you took another sip from the cup and placed it on the nightstand near the bed. You searched for your phone on the mattress and when you found it, the first intention was to unlock it.

Oh no.

20 calls and 10 messages from Rockie were popping on the homescreen and you knew you were terrified and screwed. You bit your lip, not really feeling the guilt while you got up from the bed, following Ben in the kitchen. On the window, you could see the sun and the clear, blue sky. It seems like an amazing day. You certainly don’t want to ruin it with anything from an ugly text to an annoying boyfriend.

„I’m in so much trouble.” You said once you were facing Ben. He stood in front of the kitchen counter holding a white mug in his right hand. He didn’t seem to understand, that until you handed him your phone. He reluctantly took it, starting to tap the screen, probably scrolling through messages. Suddenly, you felt like this was all your fault.

„Your phone is on silent mode.”

„I did that last night, right after I left my house.”

„You know, it’s not such a big deal.”

„It is. But I didn’t want to talk to him. I was angry. And I can still be angry if I fully read those texts.”

„You know he exaggerates. You two need to talk, and that before you get to call him a _loser._ ”

„Ben - …”

„Sorry.”

„No, in fact, he acts like a loser.”

Ben approached you and gave your phone back. You put it in the back pocket of your right now too-tight jeans and crossed your arms to your chest.

„I will clarify the situation, but I will not feel compelled to explain him anything more than it’s needed. Nothing happened and that’s all.”

„I’ll say something.” He kind of warned. „If you were my girlfriend, I certainly wouldn’t mind if I realized you’re spending more time with Joe than with me. Sincerely. It would’ve seemed funny to me.”

„We’re friends, that’s why you’re saying this right now.” Ben is used to always find an explanation, no matter how pointless it is.

„Not really. I trust you enough on that part.” He said back.

„Ben, you need to tell those things to somebody.” You started, feeling so fond of him all of a sudden. He was too sweet for this hour, this situation and even too sweet for a person like you. „Don’t get me wrong, I appreciate you so much for everything, but there should be someone out there _only for you_ who really needs you. More than I do. You totally deserve it.” The corners of his mouth curled when he heard what you’ve just said. He hestiated for a start, but then he came straight to you and dragged your whole body into o bear-alike hug. You were a bit surprised, but you’d never think of rejecting him or his pretty, sudden reactions. „Why isn’t there any lucky girl by your side?” Your words were muffled by your face being stuck in the fabric of the shirt he was wearing. Which, by the way, smelled like a candy shop for an unknown reason.

„’You mean you don’t feel lucky enough?” He looked at you from above, his eyes teasing a palyful exchange of expressions. „How can you ask me about a potential girlfriend while you’re being tucked up in my arms in this moment?

„Don’t do that. You should look for someone permanent.”

„Well, I happen to know that you’ll be giving birth in five months from now and unfortunately, I’m not in need of a grilfriend for the time being. I have to take care of _someone,_ have you forgotten?”

„Stay right where you are, dear, I’m all good.”

„Anyway, if you’re still in doubts about the small bean’s name, I can help.” He suggested. Crazy how he manages to change topics.

„I’m still curious to hear them.” But after saying this sentence, you stopped in your tracks. „You’re definitely not going to call him _Galileo._ ”

„Hey, but it is a smart ass name and how the hell did you know I was thinking about it?” He laughed and eventually broke your hug.

„You know, it was on your face.” It was actually, but another creepy detail about you was the fact that you could guess your friend’s next words, in some situations like this one, for example. Especially when he’s excited about something.

„And what if I would’ve said _Patrick?_ ”

„My baby’s name will never, ever be Patrick. This is a fact.”

„You’re mean.”

„And you’re terrible at picking names. But actually, you can, if you want, of course, do something for me.”

„Speak.”

„I’d fancy a _‚cool mom’_ badge.”

„Oh, I know.”

It was a better idea to stay here with Ben and drink your coffees together rather than trying to get something good out of your relationship with Rockie. In fact, it wasn’t a thing to abandon speaking with him, just not a thing to do now. It could’ve sound selfish, but Ben was firmly a better companion.

„So you _want_ to do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this part too! Don't forget to leave a comment, it really helps me a lot. 
> 
> Hopefully, I'll start handle this site better. And, hopefully, I made you interested. Thank you also for your kindness.
> 
> Stick around still. You won't regret.
> 
> •D.•


End file.
